Resurrection of the Uchiha II
by MisSs005
Summary: Uchiha Ahime has to complete the one goal her father wasn't able to,the resurrection of the Uchiha clan. But all her plans go up to smoke when she bumps into another Sharingan user, and he DEFINITELY doesn't look like her father.. Discontinued
1. Prologue

**A/N: Heyzz' my dearest ppl! Did you miss me? Cuz' I can assure you, I did miss y'all, but I'm back! Well.. here it actually is.. Ladies an' gentlemen.. I present you...: Ressurection of the Uchiha II..! ;D I hope that you'll give it a shot and enjoy it. Don't forget to let me know what you think of it.. **

**I also wanted tothankmy sweetest beta-reader evah! **

**Okay, that's kinda it.. have fun..!**

* * *

**Ressurection of the Uchiha II**

_..Prologue.._

* * *

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA! SAAAAAAAASUUUUUUUUKEEEEE! I'M. _SO_. GONNA. _KILL_. YOU. WHEN.THIS IS.OVER.!"

Frightened, Sasuke gulped when he heard his wife's words. The 5th Hokage and deliverer, however, ignored them.

"Sakura! Listen to me! Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out!"

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE, HUH! SAAAAASUUUUKEEE, YOU BASTARD! I SWEAR TO GOD THAT AFTER THIS I AM NEVER, NEEEEEEEEEEVEEEEER GONNA HAVE SEX WITH YOUUUU!"

"Sasuke! Comfort your wife!" Tsunade commanded in a stern tone. His pale face turned even paler, if that was possible anyway.

"H-Hai." He stuttered and held his lovers hand. At least he _tried_.

"WTF? GET YOUR ASS AWAY FROM MEEEEE!" After hearing this he hesitated and let go of her hand.

"NOOOHOOOOOO! DON'T GOOOO! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" If this wasn't a serious situation he would've smirked or something, but this _was_ a very, _very_ serious situation, so confused or not; he listened to his wife. Kneeling beside her bed, he held her hand firmer and repeated 3 words for the next coming minutes without stopping or breathing once; _I love you!_

"Sakura-san! You're almost there! Push! Push! A little harder!" Shizune shouted.

" I -pant- AM –pant- TRYING! AAAAAAAH! OOOOOHH! I AM GONNA DIEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

Outside the lightening struck. Rain hit the empty roads and streets. Suddenly two figures appeared rushing down the road.

"Oh my God! OH MY GOD! I am going to be an uncle..! An UNCLE! Can you believe it Hina -chan!" Hinata smiled at the eagerness of her newly wedded husband.

"Yes, Naruto-kun! It's great! But we should hurry now before we're too late." After marrying Naruto, Hinata barely stuttered anymore because of the great boost of confidence he had given her. They were filling each other in almost every aspect. Naruto was even less hyper-active! Now, _that_ meant something..

"Yea, you're probably right." He started move faster but slipped over the wet ground due the weather; and landed on his face. He started to say a few not so _pleasant_ things and got a strict look from his wife.

"Damn weather. Stupid rain..." He muttered and struggled up again. Hinata started to giggle.

"What!" He asked annoyed.

"Just look at you, you're soaking wet and dirty. It looks funny..."

Naruto pouted at the fact.

"Naruto-kun, we should get going." Having completely forgotten about his little accident he started up his previous ranting.

"I'm gonna be AN UNCLE!"

* * *

"Damn it! She's losing too much blood! Shizune, makes sure the baby comes out safely! I'm going to heal Sakura, before she bleeds to death!"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune rushed over to Sakura's side. Sasuke freaked out after hearing the 'bleeding to death' part.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" He yelled furiously, his eyes changing to crimson red.

"Sasuke! I don't have time to waste on you. Go away now!"

Sasuke growled and glanced at his wife. She had stopped screaming and was giving painful gasps and moans, now and then. Her face was pale and covered with sweat. He hated this. He hated not being able to do a thing to make her suffering less. But the least he could do was not leaving his wife alone, so naturally he disobeyed.

"No."

"Uchiha Sasuke! I'm not fooling around. Go! AND THAT'S AN ORDER!"

"NO DAMNIT! I WON'T LEAVE MY WIFE ALONE!"

"THEN CALM DOWN AND LET ME DO MY JOB!" His eyes turned back to his usual black color.

_Sakura's life depends on her. She's right... I'll have to calm down... but how the F-CK am I going to calm down when that's my wife AND child lying there!_

Slowly he settled beside Sakura and he caressed her hair gently.

"Don't you dare go dying on me, Sakura..." He whispered softly. Her only answer was a whimper.

"Tsunade-sama! The baby is out!" Shizune shouted happily. "And she is safe!"

"Tsunade smiled a bit while she healed her apprentice.

"Congratulations Uchiha Sasuke, you've just become a father of a beautiful, healthy baby girl." Sasuke relaxed a bit.

"What about Sakura?"

"She's going to be fine, but her health is critical. So go taking care of your daughter and let me handle your wife." He hesitated.

"Look, I know my apprentice, if you won't look after your kid now; she'll kick your ass when she wakes up."

He sighed. _She does have a point. _He slowly let his wife's pink tresses fall on the white hospital pillow and walked over next to Shizune who offered his daughter to him. As gentle and careful as he could he picked her up and started to rock her. She was beautiful. He felt his heart swell up from pride.

_Sakura and I did a hell of a job. _

Sasuke decided to wait outside with his little daughter. He looked out of the tiny windows. It was raining like there was no tomorrow. He liked rain... it somehow managed to calm him down. After ten horrible minutes of waiting, Tsunade appeared. She wasn't looking _that_ happy. He tensed.

"Is she all right!" The fifth Hokage nodded. He relaxed, but not completely.

"I'm afraid that there is one problem..."

"You said she was alright, you said-"

"Listen to me Sasuke. Like you saw, she didn't exactly have an easy child-birth. She lost too much blood and damaged some parts of her internal organs."

"Just tell me what's wrong!" Sasuke hissed, trying not to scare his daughter. Tsunade sighed wearily.

"Sasuke… Sakura is never going to be able to give birth to another child. I'm sorry."

That was a big blow towards Sasuke. His goal… his plans… the resurrection of the Uchiha clan… it would _never_ reach completion. Quietly he looked to his child, his _only_ child. She was waving with her adorable, little hands.

"My little princess." He whispered softly. "My little princess of the rain…... _Uchiha Ahime_. "

* * *

That's it for now.. So.. did you like it? Did ya, did yaaaaa--? Sorry, I'm a bit exited '

Anyways.. thanx for reading and lemme know if ya think it's worth to continue with this..

Love y'all

_MisSs005_


	2. Meet Uchiha Ahime

**A/N: Hellooh, ppl! I'm back with another chap for y'all ;D I just wanted to thank u for your beautiful reviews! If it wasn't for that, I'd never be able toget the insperation and update thissoon.**

**Hope you'll like this chap as well.. Anyways.. just start readin'!**

**

* * *

**

**Ressurection of the Uchiha II**

_..Meet Uchiha Ahime.._

* * *

Raising Uchiha Ahime was never _easy_.

In fact, wherever you could find chaos, there was Ahime. Somehow she got the traits of prancing around from her uncle and sixth Hokage Uzumaki Naruto (who happened to be _very_ proud of her). You could often see them exchanging the newest pranks. Her parents, however, _didn't_ find this amusing a _bit_.

"Uchiha Ahime," yelled an enraged Sakura, "Come here THIS instant!"

"Nope, no offense mum, I just don't feel like washing the dishes anytime soon..."

With a murderous look on her face, Sakura turned around to face her husband, who was quietly, _as always_, drinking a cup of tea while reading some ninja reports.

"Sasuke, get your ass UP and SAY something to her!" Sasuke looked up from his papers and shrugged.

"She's your daughter."

"WHAT! Look you _prick_, it's not like I _BEEP_-ed myself, okay! So you better take some respon--" A door was slammed shut and he interrupted his wife.

"You can stop now, she's already gone..." Sakura sighed. Worn out, she sat beside him.

"I'm worried about her, Sasuke-kun. Tomorrow she'll be turning 17! She's become a woman in _every_ possible way. And these missions... I just--…What if she gets hurt! What if--" Sasuke hushed her.

"Sakura, you're over-reacting. She can take care of herself. She's a _Chuunin_ and her skills even reach up to _Jounin _level. She won't get hurt _that_ easily. She's after all, _my_ daughter." Sakura rolled her eyes at Sasuke's arrogance. He just looked smugly in return.

"Oh, I know, but still... Unfortunately there are dozen of psycho-murderers in this world who'd really like to _own_ the _sharingan_,and...—"

"Sakura, _shut up_." He commanded, "Besides, she's teamed up with that dobe's son. He'll protect her, _if_ she's in danger."

Sakura smiled at the mentioning of her godchild. He had grown into a fine young man with extra-ordinary shinobi skills. The Byakugan, he inherited from his mother and the monstrous stamina he got from his father, were a good combination. Finally she gave in.

"Hai, hai... _whatever_... You win."

Sasuke smirked.

"I _always_ win." She raised one pink eyebrow.

"_Dare _to _bet_ about it?"

"What's the bet?" She leaned in, while she whispered something seductively in his ear. When she was finished, he chuckled and picked her up in one move.

"You're bad." He said amused.

"_Very_.." She answered wetting her lips.

With that, they went in the direction of their bedroom.

This was going to be a _very_ long night.

But _heck_, they had _all_ the time of the world…

* * *

With her hands in her pocket, the almost-17-years-old Uchiha Ahime walked through the calm streets of Konoha. Her long black hair, which she wore in a braid, was being moved by the wind and ended up in her face. Spitting her hair out of her mouth, she threw it back behind her shoulders.

_One day I'm really gonna cut all of that friggin' hair off. It's irritating me to no end!_

But she knew she never could, her father liked her hair too much. She didn't want to upset him. It was _the least_ she could do, _really_...

Finally she arrived at her wanted destination; the ruins of the Uchiha Property.

She stopped with her tracks for a few seconds and took the whole view in with her emerald eyes.

The place was huge...

She gently opened the gate and set foot on the once spectacular grounds. Everywhere she looked, she saw battered mansions and empty stores.

Once upon a time, this had been a beautiful little village, filled with her great-aunts and uncles, filled with playing kids, who were her nephews and nieces and filled with small, old people, she would've called 'grandpa' and 'grandma'.

But all of it was gone now...

And it was all because one bastard who betray it all, not even thinking about his family. Not thinking about her father's pain. And not thinking about _her _future. Of course she knew about her family's tragedy... _The Uchiha Massacre_. Her parents hadn't been able to hide it from her. She wasn't stupid... She never had been.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, taking in scents of rotting wood and wild flowers.

_Lonely... I feel… so… lonely... _

She often came here. Just to sit between the flowers and think. She opened her eyes and fell onto her knees.

_Tomorrow I'm going to turn 17... I should be happy. Yet... Why do I feel so sad..? So empty?_

This place always made her feel proud and ashamed at the same time.

She was _proud_ to be an Uchiha, but she was _ashamed_ to be destined to be the last one.

_Che... I'm getting to damn melodramatic for my own good. Pathetic._

Yes. She w_as _pathetic.

_It's my fault anyways, so why am I whining? It doesn't change anything. _

_If _only she hadn't been born _that_ early. Then her mother would've perhaps been able to get a chance to have more children. It was all _her_ fault.

_The least I could do was be born a boy... But even then..._

As long as she could remember, she wanted to be a boy. Boys were capable to make a better shinobi, boys didn't have to deal with damn periods and other boys who bothered them, and last but not least… boys could pass the family traits... In her case; _the sharingan_…

If she had been a boy, she could continue with the task her father never had been able to complete; _the resurrection of the Uchiha clan_.

But she wasn't. And that was the cold reality. She shivered and embraced herself with her pale arms.

_I hate me. _

Suddenly she was interrupted.

"Yo..! Figured you'd be here..." At recognizing the voice, she turned her head to look at the intruder. It was her greatest rival and friend, Uzumaki Roku. He was casually leaning against some tree with his hands in his pockets. His blond hair was pulled into a short ponytail behind his neck, where his hitai-ite was tied to. His blue-lavender eyes seemed to follow her every movement. She raised one black eyebrow.

"Che... First off: _what_ are you doing here, and second; why the _heck_ are you copying my leaning-against-tree-style...! Come up with your _own_ stuff, _dobe_!"

Roku grinned the foxy smile he got from his father.

"Getting bitchy, aren't we?"

Ahime just glared and hmphed.

"Er... Couldn't you better turn around or something before your neck snaps into two and your dad kills me for it?" Irritated of the fact that her friend was being logical; she finally got up and walked to the tree on his left. She sat down once again and rested her head against it.

"So, what's up?" She asked twirling a kunai.

"Just wanted to give you your birthday present before I leave on a mission." She smiled a bit.

"Oh... You actually _remembered_ for a change, didn't ya!"

"I've never forgotten..." He answered softly. She put the kunai back and shook the imaginary dust of her outfit before she got on her feet.

"Can't you give it tomorrow?"

"Nope... Won't return till the day after tomorrow." She sighed.

"I see. Why aren't _I _supposed to go?" He straightened his back.

"You know how my old man is, when it's about you... D'you really think he'd give _you_ a mission on your birthday? He'd rather eat _no_ ramen for _an entire_ _week_!" She chuckled.

"Guess you're right. Sooooooooh! _Where's my present!_ Huh! Huh!" She said poking his chest a few times. He put a little box in her hand and smiled a bit embarrassed.

"Hope, you'll like it." She literally tore the wrapping off and opened the box. At seeing what it contented, she gasped.

"R-Roku, but this is... I just...-"

It was the necklace of his great-, great-, great-, great-grandmother, Hyuuga Nami, he inherited from his mother. He shushed her.

"Look, it's not like I'm gonna wear it myself. It's for women. And I just wanted to give it to someone whom I think is special." Ahime bit her lip.

"Roku..." Their eyes locked and slowly he took the necklace from her hand and closed it around Ahime's neck. She gulped. For a moment he didn't pull away and smirked. She frowned. She _really_ didn't like the look in his eyes.

_Is he up to something?_

Suddenly he spoke.

"You're really going to hate me for this, but hell, it's worth it."

"What the..."

She couldn't finish that sentence because he started to kiss her. Her eyes widened.

And then he stopped and gave another one of his foxy grins.

"See ya, princess." Before Ahime could register what he had actually _done_, it was too late. He was no where to be found.

"_AAAAAAAARGHH_! UZUMAKI ROKU, YOU BASTARD! WHEN YOU'RE BACK I'M GONNA MAKE SURE THAT YOU'LL _NEVER_ BE ABLE TO HAVE CHILDREN! **NEVER**!"

Several feet away, Roku sighed at the shouting of his best female friend, yep, he'd be _definitely_ in trouble when he'd come back. But somehow, he didn't care...

* * *

So-oh! That's it! This chap's only a sortta intro, cuz' I first wanted you to get familiar withher before I start messin' some things up.

Anyways, thnx for reading and lemme know what cha think!

Love y'all

_MisSs005_


	3. Two Pairs of Red

**A/N: Hey! I'm back with another chap for you guys.. Just wanted to thank y'all for your fantastic reviews, which kept me going on. Anyways, with this chapter , I will finally get to the point. So no more intro's and stuff. **

**Have fun..!**

* * *

**Resurrection of the Uchiha II**

_..Two pairs of Red.._

* * *

Tired, Ahime let herself fall on her bed. Man, today had been a bit _too_ chaotic. But heck, she did have a lot of fun, so why should she care? A smile graced her lips as she thought about the previous day. 

_**Back from her training, Ahime slowly opened the front door and took her muddied sandals off. **_

**"_Tadaima." She muttered. It was silent. Too silent. She raised one eyebrow. Suddenly the silence was broken by a load, cheerful, shouting voice. _**

**"_HAPPY BIRTDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHD...-"_**

**"_NARUTO! You IDIOT!" Ahime heard someone being slammed against the wall. _**

**"_OUCH! Sakura-chaaan! Why did ya have to hit! It hurts y'know!" Someone whined. _**

**"_Che, dobe. It was supposed to be a surprise." A soft, manly, irritated voice stated. Ahime sighed before she chuckled. They would never change, would they? Turning on the light, she saw her uncle Naruto rubbing his temple with a scowl on his face, while her mother was twitching and her father glaring daggers at the poor guy. Behind them, a lot of family friends were watching them with amusement. Ahime fought against a fit of giggles and coughed a few times. She got the wanted reactions, as everyone's eyes started to turn at her battered form. _**

**"_Ahime! You're bac- OMG! What the hell did happen to you!" Her mother rushed over to her side, checking out if she had any injuries. _**

**"_Mom," Ahime said annoyed, "I'm fine! Just got a bit caught up with my training... Geez... relax!" Satisfied after her little check-up, Sakura let go of her daughter, only to hug her properly. _**

**"_Happy birthday, my baby!" _**

**"_Thanks mom. Er- mom! You can kinda let go of me now…" Sakura let go of her daughter and looked apologetically. _**

**"_Sorry, hun, it's just that... YOU'RE SEVENTEEN..!" Ahime sweat dropped. _**

**"_Glad you noticed." After she turned around she was tackled in another hug. This time by her uncle._**

**"_Happy b-day, you little brat," Naruto said ruffling her hair. _**

**"_Uncle Naru! Stop it!" She scowled. _**

**"_All right, all right!" He let go of her. _**

**"_Ahime-chan." Ahime looked up at hearing her aunt Hinata's soft voice. _**

**"_Auntie!" _**

**"_You have to blow the candles out." _**

**"_Yay!" She couldn't help but to be happy at seeing the traditional birthday cake her aunt had baked her this year as well. Everyone started to sing, everyone except Uncle Naruto, that is, he just kinda shouted along. _**

**"_Don't forget to make a wish!" Auntie Ino reminded her while she blew out the candles. _**

"I... I... Wish to be able to resurrect the Uchiha clan, and fulfil the one thing my dad couldn't. Even if it's the _last_ thing I _will_ do."

Ahime mumbled her wish out loud again. She knew it was naïve to think _it_ would actually come _true_, but still, somewhere, deep within, she hoped.

"Come in," she said softly after someone knocked on the door. It was her father.

"Ahime, are you preoccupied?" She smiled at the stoic face of her dad.

"Daddy, stop being so _damn_ formal and come sit!" She got up in a sitting position and patted on the new created space on her bed. Her father actually cracked a smile for her and sat beside her.

"My princess," he said stroking her hair. She closed her eyes and leaned in on his right shoulder. It was precious times with her father, like this one, she truly cherished. No matter how much she loved her mother, her father just held a different place in her heart. He closed his eyes as well.

"Daddy..?"

"Hn..." He responded cracking one onyx eye open.

"Could… Could you tell the story of you and mum ending up together?" Sasuke opened his other eye too and sighed before he chuckled.

"Aren't you _too_ old for this story, _hmmm_?"

"Daaaaaaaad!" She whined poking his side. "_Puh_-lease!" He smirked and started to tell the story she asked him to tell on her _every_ single birthday.

* * *

"Ahime, have you seen your fathe--" Sakura stopped before finishing her sentence and looked at the scene in front of her. Her daughter was sleeping peacefully, resting her head on the right shoulder of her husband, who seemed to be asleep as well. The features on her face grew gentle. She walked at the bed, careful not to make any sound. She slowly settled beside Sasuke's other side and put her head on his left shoulder. He stirred and opened his eyes, which locked with her emerald ones. 

"Miss me?" He whispered mockingly. She laughed soundless and chose to caress her daughters' locks instead of giving a reaction. They just lay there for a while.

"Sasuke?" He rested his chin on her head.

"Hn?"

"We did a hell of a job, didn't we?"

He smiled.

"Guess we did." They both looked lovingly at their _creation_, who was currently drooling on Sasuke's navy shirt.

"You, know, even if you're an arrogant asshole, _I love you_." Sasuke decided to ignore the previous sentence and answered the second one.

"I love you too."

* * *

In the middle of the night Ahime woke up to find herself seated in the loving arms of her parents. She smiled. It had been long since, well, they were all together like _this_. Using her highly-praised ninja skills, she managed to get up without awakening her parents. She opened her window and turned around to face her parents one last time. They were _so_ cute together! 

Now that she was gone, her mother had snuggled more into the broad chest of her dad and her dad had loosely circled one arm around her waist. She turned back to her window and jumped out of the room, landing square on her feet.

_Shit! I forgot my damn shoes. _

"The hell with it." She mumbled continuing to walk in the deserted streets of her peaceful village. She liked the night. It made things look _more_ than they really were. For example that big rock standing in her way. At daylight it would be _just_ a simple rock, but at night... At night that _simple_ rock could turn into a _dangerous_ man, or even a _wild_ animal. Picking the pace up, she started running and finally reached the Uchiha property again. She entered through the gates and climbed up the big _Uchiha_ tower, standing at the centre of the whole complex.

She stopped climbing when she reached the highest balcony. The wind teased her, now loose, hair and her white nightgown as she looked up to the moon and closed her eyes. All of a sudden she started to sing a song her father had sang to her while she was little.

"_..Gentle, gentle,  
Sing to your child.  
Your companion for such a long, long time.  
Beneath your heart,  
Her heart beats strong.  
Life of your life  
Is safe in your arms _

Oh touch her face.  
You gave her form.  
Child of this earth, child of this sky.  
You are her voice.  
She has your eyes.  
This is her gift,  
The thread of life..-"

She stopped singing when she heard someone. A frown placed itself on her forehead.

_Who could be here in this unholy time of the day 'cept for me? Uggh! If it's those friggin' kids again I'm gonna kill them, this time!_

Climbing all her way down, she followed the noise. It led her further into the ruins. Suddenly it was silent again. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and opened them only to replace them with two red ones. The three black commas spun around dangerously. She was now officially _pissed off_.

Scouting her surroundings, she found a dark figure hide behind a few branches. Decreasing her chakra flow, she tried to sneak behind the person, but he - she managed to discover her little trick.

_That little piece of shit!_

Chasing the person, she couldn't control her anger anymore.

"Look, you punk. If you…" For a second the person turned around. It was a tall man wearing dark clothing with a hood, instead of a child she'd expected. Somehow she managed to distract the guy and flip his hood off his head so she could see his face.

Red dyed eyes with three commas met red dyed eyes with three commas. She gasped.

_F-father?_

No. It couldn't be. This guy was a bit taller and muscular and had _way_ longer hair than her dad, which he had tied in a low ponytail. His eyes slightly widened as well.

"W-who... who are y-you!"

* * *

**A/N: DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUN! And _that_, my friends.., is called a cliffie >: D .. Lololz.. Anyways, that was it for now, you're probably like WTF! But, I ain't gonna give you any hints, except for one; he's NOT Itachi, cuz' Itachi already died in the first volume... **

**Muhahaha.. sometimes.. being evil feels so _damn_ good. Er..- and one more thing, for the people who don't know; 'Tadaima' is Japanese for 'I'm home' and is said when youenter your home, or somethin'.. And-uh , btw.. the song is from Rebecca Lavelle and is called ; Gentle, gentle**

**Thanx for reading and please lemme know what cha think...!**

**Love y'all..!**

_MisSs005_


	4. Intuition

**A/N: Hello ppl...! What's up! Anyways, here is the next chap for RotU II, it's kinda short, so I hope you don't mind. It's just that I haven't got a lot of time lately and have got other stuff' on my mind. But what do you care, right! '**

**Just start readin'... !****

* * *

**

**Resurrection of the Uchiha II**

_..Intuition..._

* * *

He didn't answer her.

"Who the _hell _are you?" Ahime asked again, this time without her pathetic wavering. His three commas were dangerously spinning, and with a sudden move, he re-appeared behind her, trying to hit a pressure point. She was outraged.

_Like HELL I'll let you, asshole!_

She ducked, letting him hit air and sent him a low kick, which he easily blocked. Leaning on her hands, she took a flip backwards, regaining some distance for her next attack. She decided to go a bit easy on him to see what he was made of.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**" (_Fire Element: Grand Fireball_)

_Heh! That should get the bastard._

"What the...-"

The space her fireball hit was empty. _Where is he? Up? Below? _

Checking her surroundings, she went crazy when she couldn't find him.

"Just calm down." She breathed softly and closed her eyes.

**Thump, thump**

"An Uchiha doesn't need sight."

**Thump, thump**

"An Uchiha doesn't need sound."

**Thump, thump**

"Intuition only, is enough."

**Thump, thump**

She opened her eyes, just in time to block the five kunai thrown at her legs and arms. She frowned. _He doesn't want to kill me, just immobilize me. Otherwise he would have aimed at my vital points. _

Finally he spoke. It was low, rough and unemotional.

"I'm impressed; an Uchiha only needs _intuition_, hn?" She glared.

"Why are you trying so hard _not_ to hurt me?"

His jaw tensed slightly. He answered her question with one of his own.

"Why are you trying so hard to get yourself _killed_?"

She snorted. _As if you /could/ kill me even if you wanted. _

The man sighed and closed his eyes for a while. And strangely she didn't attack. When he opened his eyes again, they turned into dark-violet ones. A breath hitched in her throat. As much as she hated to admit to herself, this guy was _hot_.

_F-ck. What the hell am I thinking! _

Their eyes locked.

"You're not planning to leave me alone anytime soon, _are_ you?" It was more of a statement. Ahime resisted the urge of screaming: '_DUH! No shit!_' right into his face.

"Nope."

He sighed again.

_Damn... What a timing to meet one of your siblings... Itachi-o-nii-chan(1)...- _

_Even if it's night, it doesn't mean that there is no Anbu patrolling. And by the looks of it, she doesn't have a second thought about fighting. I guess I'll have to stop this before it gets too much out of hand._

"Fine, what if we make a deal?"

_That_ certainly got her attention.

"A _deal_? What did you have in your mind? And why do you even _think_ that I'm interested in making _one_?"

"Look, I _will_ explain my currently presence, if you'll let me go _now_. " She narrowed her eyes.

"And why should I trust you?" Finally he grew irritated.

"Take it or leave it." He growled. Ahime pondered about this. She knew she probably _shouldn't_…- but still, her curiosity got the best of her.

"I accept. But only on _one _condition, besides your explanation I want you to tell me your name and ties with the Uchiha clan."

He frowned. _I should have seen that one coming._

"Fine. Whatever you please."

Her eyes changed back to their usual emerald hue.

"Well...? I'm waiting."

He shot her the somewhat familiar _you're-so-not-worth-my-time_ glare before he finally responded.

"It's Kei, I was here to retrieve some of my legacy, and you could say that I'm an acquaintance."

Oh God, how she wanted to hit him.

"Was that supposed to make any _sense_?" She hissed angrily. He nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders.

"You asked and I answered; now it's your turn to fulfil _your _part of the deal."

_The little bastard…! How could he! Anyways, the deal said I had to let him go for now, which means I have all the time to find the asshole later. _

It was very tempting to scream childishly she didn't give a _damn_ about their deal, but she had far too much pride for that. It was an often praised trait she'd gotten from her father. But now, she honestly _regretted_ it.

"Fine." She gritted through her teeth, unconsciously activating her Sharingan. He just gave a low chuckle which made her only angrier.

"It really _was_ a pleasure to meet you… _princess of the rain_. "

With that he disappeared in a flash, leaving her behind with many questions in her head.

_What the-, how the-... He knew my name?_

"Kei…," she whispered softly but determinately. "I _will_ find you, and when that time comes, I swear I _will_ make you answer my questions."

She heard a distant laughter after that statement and his voice echoed through her surroundings with a mocking tone.

"I _will_ wait for _you_ then, little princess."

* * *

_(1) onii-chan: brother_

**A/N: Well, that was it, as you could see it for yourself ' So, how was it? Hated it, liked it?**

**Thanx for readin' and please lemme know what cha think ;))**

**Love y'all!**

_MisSs005_


	5. The Journey Starts

**A/N: Hey, heyz'! Man, chap 5hasalready been finished.. If I'll be able to follow this pace then this story 's gonna have a LOT of chaps. I mean,this is kinda like the start.Anyways, dun' worry..! Just sit back, take a coke-pepsi, some chocolate, relax and... START READIN'!One warning though, this is a bit of a filler chap that I just felt like writing.. Hope you don't mind!**

* * *

**Ressurection of the Uchiha II**

_..The journey starts.._

* * *

With the Uchiha scrolls safely hidden under his cloak, Kei continued distancing himself from the previous, some what _amusing,_ encounter he had with the little Hime-chan. Despite the little smirk that tugged at the ends of his lips, he was pissed _off_. _Really_ pissed off. How the hell could he be _so_ stupid?

"Che."

Dodging some branches, he couldn't help but to think about it.

_Great. **They** were supposed **not** to know of my existence. **She** wasn't supposed to know about me... She of **ALL** damn people. _

He sighed and looked reassuringly down to the two scrolls he had retrieved.

_At least I got it. But still, how could I be discovered. I swear, if Itachi-onii-chan had been there he'd kick my ass so bad I wouldn't be able to move for at least a week! _

"**_Kei..."_**

"_**H-hai! Itachi-onii-chan!"**_

**_Itachi looked down at the little child who literally radiated fear and nervousness. It didn't soften him for a tiny bit._**

"_**You failed." He stated softly. **_

**_Kei started trembling and tears were forming in his violet orbs. But he would rather die then let them fall in front of his onii-chan. That didn't mean he wasn't scared, though... _**

"**_I- I'm sorry! Itachi-onii-chan! B-but I was o-outnumbered and- and...-"_**

"_**Silence."**_

_**Kei shut his mouth.**_

"**_I will not tolerate any excuses."_**

_**Before he knew, Itachi had grabbed him by his collar and he was thrown harshly against the wall. **_

"_**Ugh!" **_

**_The second his little body made contact with the hard surface he heard a sickening 'crack emit from his tossed body'._**

**_Itachi walked out of the room without even glancing once at his beaten form._**

"**_There won't be a next time… from now on I only expect you to succeed. Don't make me regret my decision of taking you in."_**

_**Later he found out the 'crack' meant he'd broken several ribs and both of his legs. He wasn't able to walk for 2 months straight. **_

He frowned when he remembered that particular memory.

"But her voice… And especially _that_ song… The song that you...-"

_What ever. Just can't afford to fall for the same mistake again, that's all. The next time, **if** there will be **any** anyway, I won't underestimate her again. _

"Next time I won't go easy on you, _princess._"

* * *

"Damn it!" Ahime cursed out loud as her foot made contact with another sharp rock. Despite the red liquid that slowly trickled on the soil she didn't slow down her pace; she was even running _harder_.

_I have to get him before he'll get too far away. _

She tried hard to resist the big urge to turn around and follow the bastard anyway. But as a ninja, she knew better. Not having any weapons and gear was equal with being totally and utterly _naked_. She was an Uchiha for goodness' sake, and Uchiha's _never_ rushed themselves blindly into a confrontation. No, _that_ was something which _other_ people would be bound to be doing… like _Uzumaki's_ for example. And last time she'd checked, she didn't have whiskers on her cheeks, friggin' blond hair and a cheeky grin. No, thank you very much.

"I have to be faster." She hissed to no one in particular.

_No shit..._ Sounded sarcastically from somewhere in the depths of her mind.

"Finally!" She growled at seeing her own house in the distance.

_I have to be careful not to wake them up... _

But her parents being a) damn prodigies and b) Sennin, she soon found out that was something which wasn't _exactly_ easy. Masking her chakra, she climbed up to her window and entered her room.

There they were...

The two of them were just where she left them. But somehow her mother had snuggled even more into her father's broad chest and not to mention, his father's legs had suspiciously sandwiched her mother thigh. She mentally shook her head.

_Puh-lease, you two grabbing each other when you're awake is already bad enough, but now you're groping each other while **sleeping**? CAN'T YOU GIVE IT A FRIGGIN' REST!_

It was kinda cute, though. Carefully turning around from the scene she looked up to her closet. She desperately needed to get some close as well as her shuriken and kunai-holster and her specialized own weapon...

She chose slowly to open her closet door, it creaked.

_You motherfuc-_

"Ahime, what are you trying to do?"

She mentally cursed herself to death and glanced up behind her, only to meet her father's sleep-filled orbs.

"Just preparing for another mission, you can sleep now, dad." She prayed he was sleepily enough not to notice the slight unsteadiness in her voice.

"Aa... be careful."

She mentally released the breath she was holding.

"I will daddy," she said while pulling her stuff out of the closet. When she was finished she turned around one last time.

"Daddy..?"

"Hn?" He groggily opened one eye.

"I love you."

He raised his eyebrow at her sudden confession.

"I know."

"Will you tell mom that I love her too when she wakes up?"

He looked a bit confused but nodded and then she left. It made him wonder...

_What kind off mission is she going anyway?_

He shrugged it off, he would ask her when she'd come back.

At least so he thought… she _wouldn't_ be coming back for a _long_ time, he would find out for himself the next day.

* * *

Finally clothed and equipped, Ahime reached out for her weapon. The moonlight reflected its beautifully formed material. Beautiful but _deadly_. Just like the young woman herself. Her aunt Ten-Ten had made that sure, since she'd wielded it with her own hands for her 13th birthday. It was perfect…

_We have a long journey ahead of us, just the two of us..._

Leaving the note behind that she'd written for her parents she tied her boomerang on her back. A few minutes later she was already at the gates of Konoha. She didn't even give her home town a last glance. _I'll be back, minna-san (1)... Just keep on waiting for me!_

"Here I come, you bastard!"

* * *

_(1) minna-san: everyone_

**A/N: TO BE CONTINUED ;)) Sorry, you'll have to wait a bit for the next chap. Hope you liked it, though.. I thought I might show you a bit of Kei's past. You will discover somemore in the upcoming chaps.. -squeals- KAAAAAAH! It's just that I'm getting SO excited when I think about the SO many ideas and the plot I'm gonna write of this story. It's gonna be so damn cool, so you just keep you part of the bargain and read, while I'll do the writing!**

**Thanx for reading and lemme know what cha think!**

**Love y'all!**

_MisSs005_


	6. The First Adventure

_A/N: Hey, heyz'.. Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry for making you guys wait for so long.. Please... dun' hate meh? T.T Anywayz, I've been back from my holidays for three weeks now, and with school startin' and stuff, I couldn't really find the time to write somethin' **good**.. So that's why I have let y'all waitin' for so long. I'm still not as much as satisfied as I'd wanna be, but I hope you'll like it. It's far one of the longest chaps I've written for this story, I just hope that the length won't be the only good thing about the chap..  
_

_I also wanted to say; **THIS CHAPTER HASN'T BEEN EDITED, BETA-READED** because I just didn't have the heart to overload my sweet beta-reader with another pile of shitty work, when she's just so darn busy with everything going on right now in her life. So you just have to bear with it for a while, or you could help me out if ya feel like it and have some time._

_Anywayz.. enough intro-author-crap, this is probably the longest one I've ever written or somethin'... Er..- just forget it!_

_Ready...?. GOGOGOGO!_

* * *

**Ressurection of the Uchiha II**

_..The first adventure.._

* * *

It was just an ordinary day in the Hidden Village of the Leaf. The sun was spreading its ultra-violet heat, the birds were chirping happily, Jiraiya was about being caught by some kunoichi who were previously _trying _to bath, and once again, the Ichiraku's was full with Naruto's Kage Bunshin clones who were literally _eating_ the entire place _down_.

Like previously said: just a normal day.. But everyone knows it's only common knowledge that in a village full of highly trained shinobi _plus_ Uzumaki Naruto on their charge, chaos is bound to happen soon. Especially if one of the three Sennin of that particular village, happens to be one helluffa pissed off Uchiha and the second one, a highly disordered, pink SHE-man. Shortly summarized: Konoha wouldn't be peaceful after 3-, 2-, 1-…………….:

"**AHIM_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_!**"

* * *

Somewhere at some village at the middle of nowhere, Ahime sneezed.

_Hmm.. someone's talking 'bout me.. _

She had been travelling non-stop and had left the woods for 2 hours now. Currently she was positioned in some little village of farmers near the border of the Tea Country.

Damn.. was she tired, _or_ was she tired…:

"I'm friggin' _tired_!"

She'd entered this village like ten minutes ago, and people were already staring suspiciously at her. Her eye twitched. She absolutely hated when people stared at her like she was some kinda criminal. Her ears caught fragments of the conversations around her, while she looked for some place to stay for the night.

"Look at her!"

"..- yeah, I know."

"A shinobi? Can you believe it!"

"It's a woman!"

"…- woman aren't supposed to be ninja..-"

She got a bit annoyed, especially after that last statement. And her eye twitched once more.

_Must. Not. Kill. Them..! Uchiha's **never **let their emotions control them. **Never! **_

She sighed and tried to count to 10, something she'd learned from her mother, who got frustrated very easily as well. It seemed to help _her_ so, maybe, just maybe it'd help her too.

Suddenly someone bumped into her.

"Huh?"

She couldn't really see someone. But then she looked down at hearing a soft, timid apology.

It was a little, cute girl with a long skirt and baggy blouse. The official garments of any woman, she observed. Her orange hair was done into two braids , her brown eyes were teary, and her little lips were trembling.

She softened at seeing the kid and patted her reassuringly on her head.

"Hey! It's okay. You don't have to be afra-..."

Before she could finish that sentence, a woman came out of nowhere, dragging the little girl away by taking her hand.

"_Kaho_! Don't get close to _that_ woman!"

"B-but o-oka-san, it w-was an accident! A-and she l-looked nice ."

The woman, whom Ahime had discovered, was the mother, shook the little girl, Kaho, forcefully.

"_Shht_! Are you hearing your own words! If your father only did hear…-"

Kaho finally burst out in tears.

"O-oka-san! Don't t-tell otou-s-san! I'm s-sorry! I really a-am!"

_The hell with counting to ten. I've had enough, damn it!_

"What do you _think_ you're doing?"

The woman looked up to face the intruder, narrowed her eyes and didn't even bother to answer her.

"Come Kaho. We're going _home_, before _some_one taints you with _their evil_.."

Ahime's mouth fell open. _How dare she.. that bitch!_

For a fraction of a second she couldn't control her anger and her eyes turned into red. The black comma's dancing dangerously.

The woman gasped, clearly terrified, and ran away, dragging her kid along,

Soon the entire popularity joined them and she was left alone.

"Shit!" She hissed turning her sharingan '_off_ '.

"Where the heck am I gonna gather the information _now_?"

* * *

The answer was; ….. _no_where…….

After the 'little' argue she have had, the people of the village weren't only ignoring her existence, they also rushed home like there were _no tomorrow_ whenever she passed by. They even closed the windows and doors! Ahime felt as if she somehow landed in some other universe or something. Was it her? Or did these people have some serious issues they had to sort out?

"Damn, this isn't funny anymore!" She stated angrily to no one at particular, while kicking some rock away.

She heard some distant chuckling.

"So _you _are the devil's witch?"

Her eyes widened as she turned around.

Startled green orbs met mocking blue ones.

He was long, muscular and wearing simple farmers clothing, his long blue hair simply tied up in a messy low ponytail, just lookin' plain _good_. Somehow she got the feeling that he was anything _but_ a farmer. That would explain why she didn't even feel his presence till he gave it away himself. She tensed.

" Devil's _witch_, right? Why, _thank_ you _very_ much for your outstanding hospitality!"

He grinned, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Seriously, " she continued " _every_one in this village just happens to _adore_ foreigners, from what _I _'ve seen.."

He closed his eyes for a second and turned around, walking at some random direction.

"Come." He said indifferently, making her frown.

_Should I go.. I mean.. for all I know he can be…- Ahh... Whatever! It's not like I'm a little, defenceless girl or anything. If he does something funny, I'll just kick his ass. Besides.. he looks interesting._

In the end, she got following him through the woods to some little, wooden cottage surrounded by a big field. He opened the door and beckoned her to come in.

She frowned, but took his offer anyway.

He finally turned around.

"You can sit down." He said pointing at a lonely chair made from cane, standing at the corner.

"Hn." She sat down, finally realising something.

"But where are you going to sit then?"

He leaned against the wall as an answer and she shrugged her shoulders.

"So.. you wanna tell me what I actually did to receive this kinda hospitality from you people?"

He didn't respond for a while and answered just as she was about to going to ask him again.

Glancing her way he clicked his tong.

"You're a woman."

She tried hard to resist the urge to roll her eyes and scream: 'DUH! You THINK?', and raised her eyebrow instead.

"Er..- Yes? And…-?"

He sighed, 'che'-ing.

"I thought you were a smart girl who could already figure this out."

She forced herself not to twitch.

"My IQ is _way_ up average , thank you very much. And what's that about -you're a woman- thingy , anyway? So? And you're a man. What's that got to do with you people acting all weird and stu..-"

She stopped in the middle of her sentence as something _finally_ clicked into her mind.

_Damn.. How could I be **so** friggin' stupid? Of course these freaks act like shit! I mean, they **are** living **near** the border of the friggin' Tea Country, which is like, probably known for their harsh treatment against women! And since I'm a woman PLUS kunoichi.. I had to learn this stuff at the Academy! How could I ever forget!_

She bit her lips out of annoyance and mostly shame.

"Okay. Okay. Geez, I'm honoured, devil's witch, you said? I still wonder, though, why particularly that name.." She muttered, not really meant for him to hear.

He did hear it. And looked straight in her eyes.

"The woman making it up, claims you have bewitched eyes, which take the crimson color of blood with a pool of an endless darkness in it, that resembles Hell itself."

For a moment she was awed and finally nodded admiringly, trying to mask her uneasiness.

"Wow. She must've had a _hell_ufa sense of creativity and a _really_ strong imaginary then. Or maybe she just took the wrong pills, or something."

_Shit.. that must mean that there's a chance he perhaps knows I have the sharingan. It would certainly explain the fact of why he even bothered inviting me. _

He shrugged. Capturing her look.

"Or perhaps.. it means that you have a bloodline.."

She smiled tensely as she slowly stood up, eyeing his every movement carefully. He bounced of the wall and walked right in front of her. She found out he was two heads taller than her at it least. He looked down to face her as he continued.

"Now which bloodline included red eyes combined with black? _Hmm_.. could it be the… -"

He leaned further in and whispered mockingly.

"… _Sharingan_…"

After that, everything went in fast. _Too_ fast.

The moment he mentioned the sharingan, her eyes flared up, the three commas spinning wildly. She decided to go on to the offence, sending a kick to his head. He dodged it easily as he reappeared behind her, making her flip backwards to create some distance.

He chuckled.

"Is this all you've got, _Uchiha_? How utterly pathetic.."

She gritted her teeth, trying to control the waves of anger almost emitting from her aura.

_Calm down! He's only trying to make you fight reckless.. He's only provoking you..!_

She smirked coolly. For a second greatly resembling her father..

"You'd _wish_."

She took a glance at her surroundings and came to a conclusion:

_How the hell am I gonna fight here? _

If she could only go outside.. _W-wait a sec! I know! The window!_

She charged in again, before he had the chance to attack her. Her hand glided behind her back, stroking her weapon lovingly, before grabbing it out excitedly, throwing it at her opponent with the monstrous strength her mother had gifted her. He rolled his eyes, obviously underestimating its capacity. She smiled mentally.

As the weapon draw nearer, it started to sent earth shocks because of the force of the raw power it was giving off. For a moment, the guy looked startled and almost lost his composure. But the second he discovered, he ducked, making it fly outside the window and buying her some time to escape through the same routine.

He grinned as he noticed.

Maybe this chick wasn't _that_ bad after all..

He followed her outside to the big fields surrounding them. He stopped, as she caught her boomerang , to leave some distance between them.

"So, already having some fun?" She asked, ready to give another throw.

He laughed, amusement evident in his voice.

"You know what, maybe this might not be _that_ bad after all. And just _perhaps_, I'll give you some useful information. That is, if you _manage_ to keep up with _me_, of course.."

She snorted.

"And pray tell, what kinda '_usefull_' information could _you_ possible offer me?"

"Well.. I guess that's for me to know, and for you… not to find out just…. _Yet_…."

A dangerous, hot smile graced his lips.

"But I guess I'll give you a little hint because I'm feeling a bit generous today.."

"Wow.. Ain't I a lucky girl? " She countered dryly.

"You see, this is the second time I'm blessed to meet yet another sharingan-user in just two days time!"

She immediately stiffened.

_He couldn't possible mean that…-_

"Just the other day I recall seeing one of you fellow- friends.. , ……._Kei_ …., wasn't it, _right_?"

Her eyes narrowed.

"Where the heck is he? What do you know about him!" She shouted commandingly.

"_Maa_.. we're a bit demandingly, aren't we?" He answered calmly, suddenly his features growing serious.

"I already told you the rules. Fight me, and you'll have a chance to get your questions answered."

She frowned.

"How do I know that you're not lying to me?"

He shrugged his shoulders casually.

"You _don't_."

She nodded, preparing herself for the upcoming battle.

"I'm _not_ going to lose, you know." _I can't afford to lose._

"We'll see about that.."

And with that they both charged.

**Let the game begin…..  
**

* * *

_A/N: Pheeww.. that was.. yet another chap! Man.. reading this made me realise the harsh reality again..: I seriously CAN'T write fighting scenes. I utterly,totally, TRULY SUCK at that.. xx _

_Anywayz.. stay tuned!_

_Thanx for bothering to read and please lemme know what cha think!_

_Love y'all!_

**_MisSs005_****  
**


End file.
